


Mother's Blessing, Father's Pleasure

by DissssBishh



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breastfeeding, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/pseuds/DissssBishh
Summary: Gerard's home from hospital after giving birth to his and Franks' son and his body is more than eager to start mothering.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Mother's Blessing, Father's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



> Here is my self indulgent big tiddy gee fic. It is what it is. Let me know if you enjoy this type of fic. Special thanks to marriedtojbiebs for being an awesome cheerleader and someone to bounce ideas around with and inspiring me to give into the truth of Gerard having massive tits.

Frank closed the front door behind him as quietly as possible, the least he could for Gerard after he bolted from their warm nest in bed for what ended up being a trivial matter about the recording studio.

He’d hoped to get to spend his new born son’s first day home from the hospital with him.

No rest for the wicked.

He toed his shoes off, heading to go and greet his husband and Alexander, he’d came into this world healthy, dark haired and Frank was beyond excited to see him grow up.

“Gee darlin you ok?”

He called out in the general direction of their bedroom only to be met by his husband’s... strained voice coming from the opposite direction.

“I’m in the lounge room Frankie.”

He headed into that room only to be greeted by Gerard, bathed in the early light his black hair mussed still in his pyjamas, nursing their son, wrapped up snug in a soft pink blanket, Gerard looked so motherly as he looked down at little Alex sucking slowly on his mother’s breast.

The odd angling of Gerard’s chest along with the pained furrow of his brow suggested something off.

“Everything alright Mumma?”

Gerard looked up from Alex whose suckling was drawing slower. He heard Gerard softly huff as he moved to face Frank.

The soft creamy flesh of Gerard’s breast kissed with stretch marks seemed to be slightly pinkish almost as if it was being pulled tight.

Gerard’s face softened gently as he looked up at Frank standing over Gerard almost pinned into the armchair by his chest, which even before his pregnancy were not exactly small. He said something along the lines of “double ds” when Frank had asked.

“Just a little shocked at how much milk I’m making. I don’t think Alex can take it all.”

Frank looked at their son who had since taken his mouth off, Gerard propped him over his shoulder burping him on to the soft towel draped over.

“I’ll put him in his crib gee.”

“That would be a massive help darling. My back is killing me.”

As Frank turned cradling Alex kissing his sparse black locks. Gerard let out a pained huff as tried to accommodate the weight of his chest.

He settled their son into his crib, his soft happy snuffling filling Frank with a sense of pride.

“I’ll be back soon sweetheart, I’ve gotta go help Mummy.”

As he returned to the living room Gerard shuffling around still aiming for comfort his face was pinched but there was a placidity in his eyes. Frank sat carefully on the rest of the arm chair the pride in his eyes practically sparkling as he kissed the crown of Gerard’s head.

“Well done Mumma Gee.”

“Well, I’ve got plenty of time to practice feeding him. I think my body’s more than eager to help me with that.”

He hefted one of his breasts the soft heavy weight oozing into his hand.

“We need to get you a pump.”

“Yeah problem is I don’t think my tits can wait for that, they feel like they’re about to pop Frank.”

Frank assumed position on Gerard’s lap looking at the heavily hanging breasts, the soft flesh seemingly pulling at the surrounding skin.

“Frank, now’s not the time to be ogling me...”

His eyes followed as Frank quickly sunk down attaching his mouth to the breast Alex hadn’t been feeding on, the incredibly soft and pliant flesh against his face, he eagerly ran his tongue over the nipple now resting in his mouth, Gerard shivered softly at the wet warm sensation against his nipple. Frank knew what he was doing as he set to work gently suctioning at the breast, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure on his sweet husbands’ body.

What he hadn’t expected was the warm thin liquid rushed his mouth, it was sweet yet watery, the richness in flavour seemed much more suited to a thick cream.

Gerard almost knee jerked as he pushed his husband’s face deeper into his chest as he kept stroking his hair softly, his face practically engulfed by Gerard’s breasts.

“F-frank.” He softly cooed playing with his hair, his cock twitched a little at the ministrations Frank was delivering to Gerard’s chest.

Frank kept sucking mouthfuls of sugary sweet milk, Gerard’s body seemingly wanting to produce as much as his breasts could hold. He heard Gerard softly purr and whine as he kept pumping the flesh with his mouth his cock growing harder against Frank’s thigh.

“Enjoying mummy’s milk Frankie?”

Gerard asked his breath hitching in his throat as he heard Frank’s little moan of a seeming “Yes”

“Great.” He moaned giving into the soft pleasure slowly spreading from his nipple and his emptying breast, the heaviness and weight lightening, his hips moving against Frank’s thigh pressed against his crotch. He could feel Franks lips twitch into a smirk against the nipple as he took his mouth off the breast that had been over flowing and moved on to the slightly less full breast the majority of it already being consumed by their son, who lay happily in his crib, as Gerard kept keening and humping up against the fabric of Frank’s jeans. His suckling pulled small mouthfuls of the sweet liquid in.

Even though the stream filling Frank’s mouth had ceased he kept at it, make Gerard fall apart like this, the sensitive nipples being teased and played with as he thrust his crotch against his husband’s thigh.

“F-Frankie... I’m gonna”

He felt the sudden twitch and shudder of Gerard’s cock against his thigh as he came messily in his sweatpants, his fingers tangled in Frank’s hair. Removing his lips from Gerard’s nipple, he placed a soft kiss on his warm cheeks.

“Feeling better baby?”

Gerard's face flushed, his eyes blown out as he weekly smiled nodding his head slowly.

“I can wait a few days for a pump.”


End file.
